


Bursting at the Seams

by coaster



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Manhandling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Uniform Kink, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coaster/pseuds/coaster
Summary: Steve fucks Tony against a wall.~Steve is wearing his S.T.R.I.K.E. suit. Tony is wearing his birthday suit.





	Bursting at the Seams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 500 Member Event of the Put On The Suit (18+) MCU Stony Discord server. The prompt was "take off the suit".
> 
> I had in mind that this is set around AOU.
> 
> Thank you to Ava ([misbehavingvigilante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/pseuds/misbehavingvigilante)) for the lovely beta read!

“Take off the suit.”

“No.”

Tony whines, even as he starts climbing Steve like a tree. But Steve has a mission, and by God is he going to accomplish it.

“Take it off,” Tony orders, eyes bold. He's already panting, his cock flushed and dripping between them. He fumbles at the catches on Steve's suit, and Steve pushes him away firmly and forces himself to raise an unimpressed eyebrow at another bead of precome spiraling down Tony's shaft.

He waits, and he spots the exact moment Tony takes the hint and goes pliant. It's beautiful. If it lasts.

“Take it off,” Tony says softly. He looks down and away, then gazes back up through those beautiful lashes. “Please.”

It’s potent and calculated, but Steve's not giving in to it this time.

“No.”

He hoists Tony up and slams him against the workshop wall, and Tony's groan of frustration stutters into sobs. He drinks up all of Tony's noises, buries himself in Tony's scent and taste as he makes sure Tony, stripped naked, feels all the rough edges of the S.T.R.I.K.E. suit.

“Cruel,” Tony moans, and then Steve's helmet is gone, and Tony's fingers are in his hair.

Steve huffs. Of course Tony wouldn't be passive for long, but then that's also what Steve loves about him. And Steve loves a challenge. He retaliates by rubbing roughly at Tony's entrance, slipping in a dry fingertip when Tony squirms in his hold, fingers skittering everywhere until they find purchase around Steve's shoulder straps.

“I invented wall sex in armor,” Tony gasps when Steve frees his own aching cock. “You can't, you're not allowed, you, ah—Oh, God—”

He doesn't bother preparing Tony like he usually would. Just enough lube, and then he's hooking Tony's legs over his arms, and gravity does the rest, sinking Tony onto his cock.

“Oh fuck—Steve.”

Steve doesn't give him time to adjust.  Every part of Tony is tight, opening up, ready to burst, and Steve is ready to fuck him hard until he does.

"This is payback," he breathes. He grinds Tony against the wall and let's him feel the stretch. “For all the times”—he drags himself out slowly, so slowly—“you fucked me”—he nips at Tony's throat, milking a whimper from Tony as he teases the head of his cock against Tony's hole—“against this wall”—and he fucks into Tony, hard, and Tony's biting at his collar, sobs muffled by kevlar as Steve speeds up—“without taking”—he pulls Tony down onto a brutal thrust, at the exact angle to hit Tony's prostate, and he pulls out with a slick noise and slams back in again, and again—“your. God. Damn. Armor. Off.”

Tony cries out on the last thrust and comes apart, his spend splattering messily over Steve's silver star, and Steve follows him straight over the edge, savoring his mission success as Tony quivers and tightens all around him, fucked raw and bursting at the seams.

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all comments welcome!


End file.
